The SEER-MHOS linked database is a population-based resource for conducting cancerrelated quality of life research that is now available to outside investigators for research purposes. Several different venues have been used to increase researcherstknowledge of the availability of the data. To that end, a SEER-MHOS website has been established to provide information on the linked database and how to obtain the data. Additionally, presentations at professional conferences such as the International Society for Quality of Life Research (ISOQOL) and the Society for Behavioral Medicine have raised awareness of the dataset among health researchers. A special issue, highlighting this resource, was published in the summer 2008 issue of 1-Teath Care Financing Review. Because of the publication, as well as the additional resources, NIH/NCI and CMS anticipate that the number of requests to utilize this data resource will increase. This agreement will support further improvement and utilization of the SEER-MHOS linked database.